Can feel it burnin'
by Park Lunatish
Summary: Le fameux passage où Levi interroge Eren suite à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle du tribunal. Incompréhension, bouleversement, et puis, tant attendue, admiration - court OS.


Hello ! J'ai écrit ceci rapidement en reprenant le passage à la fin de l'épisode 14, lorsque Eren reçoit des explications de la part des membres du bataillon. Cette scène m'inspire depuis longtemps et je voulais la réécrire à ma manière, en y retranscrivant les sentiments auxquels on n'a pas forcément eu droit. Le **disclaimer** m'appartient pas, c'est à l'auteur **Hajime Isayama**. C'est un OS. Je crois. La catégorie, j'ai mis Romance, mais c'est tout ce qui me passait par la tête. C'est peut-être pas approprié. À vous de voir selon la façon dont vous interprétez ce texte. Et puis c'est tout. En bref, j'espère que ça sera pas trop mal, c'est un premier écrit sur eux deux donc voilà voilà ! J'avais envie de tester pour une fois, et en même temps d'écrire un vrai truc sur **SNK** , donc... donc, voilà. Encore. Bonne lecture si vous passez par là & des bisous.

* * *

Ça avait été rapide. Direct, tranchant, droit. Il s'était assis à ses côtés, toujours dans cette attitude sèche et imposante. Celle d'un supérieur, pourtant désinvolte, auquel on n'attribuerait pas son grade aux premiers abords. Et puis, avec cette attitude féline, traduisant le comportement d'un prédateur qui traquerait irrémédiablement sa proie. Ici, en l'occurrence, il venait quémander des réponses. Des approbations, afin d'être sûr.

"Dis, Eren." commença le plus petit des deux, passant un bras baladeur derrière le brun.

Ça y était. Le susnommé se retourna, interloqué et définitivement écarlate. Cette voix qui soufflait son prénom avec le plus grand des ennuis. Cette voix gris rivière qu'il se surprit à apprécier, lorsqu'elle détachait chaque syllabe de son nom dans cette délicieuse intonation. Grave et chaude. Ennuyée, neutre, et en même temps si sérieuse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un, ferme et impénétrable. L'autre, déboussolé et encore un peu contrarié.

Les joues de Eren prirent une ravissante teinte rouge. Ce regard qui exprimait milles mots, milles sentences et milles intentions. Il le transperçait de toute part, comme des aiguilles émoussées que l'on planterait d'un coup sec, et le contemplait sans aucune gêne apparente. Fascinant. Déstabilisant.

"O-oui ?" répondit enfin Eren. Et sa voix à elle, oh.

Sa voix à elle.

Secouée par l'émotion. Comme si les notes allaient dégringoler et s'éparpiller en petits fragments sur le sol boisé, là, à quelques mètres de son visage. Ces paroles empreintes d'un ton presque brisé par les récents événements dont l'homme en face de lui avait aussi été fautif. Eren entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, ses yeux vifs et brillants s'écarquillant, tandis que ses sourcils se haussaient dans une expression perdue. Comme s'il était sur la défensive, ─ comme si, à l'instant-même, il était en train de fouler sur la pointe des pieds des dalles piégées. Ses plaies ne lui faisaient pas si mal que ça et cicatrisaient même étonnement vite, mais il se sentait épuisé, exténué, et honnêtement, l'idée de devoir subir un interrogatoire de plus ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant, le regard que lui lançait l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité l'ébranlait, _littéralement_ , et le forçait à redresser la tête pour toujours demeurer à l'écoute. Levi avait cet effet presque illusoire sur lui, irréel, comme s'il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas exister, dans la minute où il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

Et puis, cette voix suave qui reprit le cours de l'existence et défigea le temps. Une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, Eren ne put écarter la possibilité qui s'immisça sans attendre dans son esprit, suite à la question qu'on finit par lui poser. Qu'il finit par lui poser.

"Tu m'en veux ?"

Court silence.

La possibilité de, peut-être, valoir un semblant de quelque chose aux yeux de l'homme que l'on traitait comme étant le plus fort que l'Humanité n'ait jamais connue. Qu'importe soit la chose, de la plus infime à la plus colossale, cette perspective-là sembla électriser l'existence-même d'Eren, celle-là, dont on se servait inéluctablement pour contribuer à la victoire de l'humanité. Alors, ses yeux fulgurèrent derechef, dans cette étincelle désespérée, miroitante, et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Ses lèvres formèrent une courbe étrange, plissée mais à la fois rehaussée, et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il sentit son cœur s'activer. Celui-ci bondissait, et puis se serrait, se comprimait et repartait de plus belle, toujours par intermittence. Ça n'avait pas de fin, ni de suite ─ en fait, à dire vrai, le jeune soldat sentait que, tant qu'il aura affaire à son caporal en face à face et de cette manière-là, il ne pourrait jamais échapper à ces émotions qui le taraudaient bien trop fort pour que cela puisse être normal. C'était bien trop bizarre, bien trop attractif, et Seigneur que ça plaisait à Eren. Le brun serra plus fortement le mouchoir en tissu qu'il tenait dans sa main, comme pour atténuer le flot de sentiments qui déferlait en lui, à la manière d'un torrent tempétueux. En vain.

"N-non..." commença-t-il en se retournant doucement, posant son regard submergé sur le relief du sol, qui lui parut étrangement intéressant à l'instant. Les deux yeux gris anthracite, interminablement rivés sur lui, semblaient lécher sa peau de flammes et dévorer sa chair amochée. Ça n'aidait définitivement pas, à vrai dire. "Je sais que cette mise en scène était nécessaire pour me sauver." fit-il finalement en articulant difficilement, comme s'il avait cherché ses mots mais qu'ils resteraient éternellement incomplets, peu suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sincèrement. Il y avait eu cette étrange voix, qui s'était insufflée dans ses pores et sous ses paupières, et qui depuis, lui dictait de faire bonne impression auprès de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Volonté malsaine, et ça, Eren le savait, mais mentir en disant qu'il ne désirait pas ça ne lui semblait pas être la solution.

"Tant mieux."

Et puis, satisfaction. Étrange satisfaction. Et puis, ce semblant d'attrait, peut-être. Et, peut-être encore, cette joie d'apaiser la tension qui s'était installée, en ayant répondu du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cette sensation d'avoir donné la meilleure explication ─ celle-ci qui irradia agréablement jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son corps, lui scindant les lèvres en deux pour ne former qu'une grimace maladroite, parce que ses coupures et sa dent le gênaient.

Et l'admiration, enfin. Enivrante et enflammée, qui lui arrache un sourire, déformé et crispé par les émotions. Celle-là qui demeurera par la suite pas très bien enfouie, plutôt mal cachée, assez voyante et même tape à l'œil, jusqu'à, peut-être, se muer en quelque chose de plus fort, progressivement. Mais elle était bel-et bien là, cette admiration, débordante sur ses lèvres et inondant ses yeux d'émeraude.


End file.
